Meeting in the Ruins of District 12
by thaliagrace160
Summary: What happens when Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico get thrown into the future where they meet Katniss and Peeta? Will the four demigods be able to get back to their own time period? Percabeth, KatnissxPeeta, and possible Thalico in later chapters. Rated K for language


**I do not own 'The Hunger Games' or 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. Sadly, I am not Suzanne Collins or Rick Riordan. I will try to update this as much as possible. This takes place between BotLO and TLO and it also takes place after Mockingjay, if that makes any sense to you guys.**

**(Line Break)**

*At Camp Half-Blood*

"Annabeth, where'd Nico go?" Percy Jackson asked. Annabeth Chase shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He said something about getting some Happy Meals." Percy sighed. "That boy is pretty much obsessed with those things." he said. Annabeth laughed and looked around. She saw Nico walking over Half-Blood Hill. "There he is." Nico saw them and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess." Suddenly everything went black.

*In District 12 in Panem*

Katniss Everdeen looked around her bedroom and she heard a thump outside her door. She walked outside and saw four kids. Three of them looked like they were 16 and the fourth one looked like he was 13. Three of them had black hair and the other one had blonde hair. One of them groaned and sat up. He looked around and then up at Katniss.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Percy Jackson . . . who are you?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Percy looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in District 12." He looked confused. "Where's District 12 at?" he asked.

"It's in the Appalachian Region." One of the girls stood and Katniss noticed she had blonde hair and grey eyes. "Who are you?" Katniss asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" "Katniss Everdeen." Annabeth nodded and Katniss looked at the other two kids. "Who are they?"

Annabeth pointed to a girl with short black hair. "That's my friend Thalia Grace," She pointed to a boy with shaggy black hair. "And that's Nico di Angelo." Nico and Thalia sat up. "Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"According to Katniss here, we're in District 12 which is in the Appalachian Region." Thalia looked at him shocked. "No, that can't be right, Perce. I was just in the Appalachian Region the other day, and it wasn't called District 12." Annabeth gasped. "Wait, Thals, you said it wasn't like this when you were here?" Thalia nodded. "That must mean we're in a parallel time or something." Nico and Percy looked confused.

"We're in what now?" Katniss, Percy, and Nico asked at the same time. Annabeth sighed. "We're in a different time period, Seaweed Brain." Percy and Nico still looked confused. "That explains why I haven't seen you around here before." Katniss said, nodding her head. "Hold on, I'm still confused. How did we end up in a different time period?" Nico asked. "I don't know, Death Breath, I'm confused on why I'm here." Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Huntress, I didn't know that you were excused from this kind of thing!" Nico said, raising his voice.

"Hey!" Percy yelled and Thalia and Nico looked at him. "Stop it! You're acting like little kids, now just stop it! We have bigger things to worry about." He looked back at Katniss. "Since we're obviously in the future, is there anything that could send us back to where we're from?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. There's nothing that I know of that could help you." "That's just great." Annabeth muttered. "We're stuck in a different time period with absolutely no way to get back home!"

"Katniss, where are you?" someone called out. Katniss cursed under her breath and said, "That's probably Peeta." "Who's Peeta?" Percy and Annabeth asked. They looked at each other but quietly looked away again.

"Peeta's my boyfriend. He was visting my mother is old District Four and I didn't think he'd be back for a couple more days." A man with ashy blond hair appeared. "Katniss, what-" He stopped when he was Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy pointed to Annabeth. "This is my friend Annabeth Chase," He pointed to Thalia. "This is my cousin Thalia Grace," He pointed to Nico. "And this is my other cousin Nico di Angelo." The man nodded. "I'm Peeta Mellark. Uh, where are you guys from? I've never seen you around here before." Percy shot Annabeth a look, like silently asking if he should say that they were from a different time period. She nodded and he looked back at Peeta. "We're, uh, from New York City. At least, I am. Annabeth's from Virginia, I think Thalia's from California, and . . . I'm not really sure where Nico's from."

Peeta nodded again, but he looked a little confused. "But those places don't exist anymore." "To make things a little simpler, we're from a different time period than you and Katniss." Annabeth said. "Okay, that makes a lot more sense. How did you get here though?"

"We have no idea." Thalia said. Katniss looked at Peeta. "So how was my mother?" "She's good. She said to tell you hi." He turned back to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. "If you guys need to place to stay until you can get back home, you can stay with me and Katniss." Without waiting for a reply, Peeta led them into the house and up the stairs. "Annabeth and Thalia can share a room and same with Percy and Nico, if you like. Or you can have your own rooms. It doesn't really matter." "We can share." The four demigods said at the same time.

Peeta smiled and pointed to one room. "Okay then, Annabeth and Thalia, you can have this room," He pointed to a door directly across the hall. "Percy and Nico, you can have this room." He left, leaving them alone in the hallway. Nico and Thalia glared at each other and then walked into the two rooms that Peeta had pointed out. Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled a little. "I guess we should probably go to bed." Percy nodded. "Yeah, uh . . ." "I guess I'll see you in the morning then." She smiled again and walked into the room that Thalia had disappeared into. Percy turned and walked into the room that Nico had disappeared into.


End file.
